The Original Mother
by vamplover1329
Summary: Isabella is the sixth, and unknown, sister of the Mickelson family, and the twin hybrid of Niklaus. All the siblings in the Mickelson family look to their older sister as a mother figure, even her older brothers Elijah and Finnik. What happens when she finds out the Salvatore brothers find out how to kill the Originals? Nobody messes with Isabella Mickelson's children.
1. Chapter 1

**The Original mother****Summary: **Isabella is the sixth, and unknown, sister of the Mickelson family, and the twin hybrid of Niklaus. All the siblings in the Mickelson family look to their older sister as a mother figure, even her older brothers Elijah and Finnik. What happens when she finds out the Salvatore brothers find out how to kill the Originals? Nobody messes with Isabella Mickelson's children. Bella Point of View

My name is Isabella Mickelson, and I am an Original Vampire turned at 20 years of age. I am the younger sister to Finnik 28, Elijah 26, and my twin Niklaus Mickelson who looks more 24 than 20; I'm the older sister to Rebekah 17, and Kol Mickelson 19. I act as more of their mother than sister, as our mother, the Original Witch, hated what she created. I am taking a vacation, as my twin would call it, and take a break after 1000 years of taking care of my sibling, or as I call them, my children.

This town is so boring. Right now I'm in a rainy town called Forks, Washington, because I'm here to see my werewolf friend, posing as his 17 year old daughter. His name is Charles Swan, the chief of police to this tiny town called Forks. My current vacation consists of, visiting Charlie, making friends with my friend Billy Black, the shape-shifter's, son Jacob, and 'dating' one of the local cold-ones.

"Bella?" Edward asked, "We're here," he said while putting his shiny silver Volvo into gear.

"Sorry, thanks for giving me a ride," I said while putting my fake brown hair into a pony tail, "thanks for giving me a ride from school." I thanked him, while getting out of the truck and going up to the house.

Stating to unlock the door, I heard a _Beep! Beep! Beep! _Hearing my phone I got it out of my jacket pocket and looked at the screen, **_Call me when you can, it's important. –M.L. _**It read as I looked up to see if Edward left, I went around the house and dialed his number back.

"Mason, what's wrong?" I barked out to my 'friend with benefits and werewolf, Mason Lockwood, who was looking after my children without them knowing, while I wasn't there.

"The Salvatore's' have found out a way to kill the originals," he said strongly, "they found a white oak stake out of the Wickery Bridge was made of it. You need to come back to Mystic Falls."

"Damn it! How much more trouble can they get in?" I screamed while kicking a tree, making it shake, "Stay there and stay out of it, I don't want you in the middle of this; I'm on my way there right now." I said putting my hand up to my forehead frustrated, crushing my phone.

A few months ago they got into trouble, Ester, our mother, tried to kill them by getting the doppelgänger, Elena's, blood and hosting a party for them to drink it. But I saw this, from my witch side from my mother, which carried over to my vampire self. Bonnie Bennett, a friend of Elena, found this out and unlinked them all for the sake of Elena, who trusts Elijah, the one that values his 'word' the most. Damon Salvatore, also found out the Lockwood's' carry the werewolf gene in their blood.

Walking into the house I blurred to my room, and changed into a midnight blue halter top, black leather pants, a black leather jacket, black lace-up boots that went up to my knees, and black mirror sunglasses. I also took out my contacts and wig to reveal dark blond hair and blue/green eyes. Going back downstairs, I got on my bike, a black Ducati Monster, tearing out of the garage, leaving a note to Charlie explaining I had to take care of some family affairs. I'm not the clumsy human I let Forks believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward Point of View**

Watching my love walk up to her house I pulled out of her driveway and drove back to my house. Almost down Bella's street, I noticed her bag lay in the backseat where she left it. Turning back around I sped back to her house, getting out of my Volvo, I noticed there wasn't a heartbeat in the house. Following her scent, I stopped short when I heard her talking to someone on the phone.

"Mason, what's wrong?" I heard her normally soft voice, bark out to the phone.

"The Salvatore's' have found out a way to kill the originals," a man said strongly, "they found a white oak stake out of the Wickery Bridge was made of it. You need to come back to Mystic Falls."

"Damn it! How much more trouble can they get in?" she screamed, while kicking a tree, making it shake, stunned she could do that, I kept listening to her conversation, "Stay there and stay out of it, I don't want you in the middle of this, I'm on my way there right now." she said putting up her hand to her forehead and crushing her phone.

Watching her run into her house at an inhuman speed, she came out on a black motorcycle and sped down the road at a speed that would get a human killed.

_What is she doing?! She could get herself killed on that thing; I have to get back to the family so we could follow her. _Where is Mystic Falls?


	3. Chapter 3

Riding into the small town of Mystic Falls was something. I arrived here at 10:30 pm, three days after I talked to Mason, and it is now Saturday night. The people that were out still, most of which were teenagers, stared at me on my bike as I passed them. Parking in front of the deserted Mystic Bar and Grill, _how original_, I heard a struggle down a set of stairs that lead to a store. Staring to descend the stairs, I smelt several humans, vampires, and a familiar scent. Walking around the corner what I saw was a surprising sight, Elena, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Caroline, a vampire friend of Elena's, Jeremy, Elena's brother, Matt, a human friend of Elena, and Tyler, Mason's nephew were all there with _Kol!_ Stefan and Tyler, guess he finished his transformation, had Kol pinned on the floor with Damon above him, holding white oak stake and a vervain syringe beside him. _That ASS-HOLE! He thinks he can vervain my baby boy?_

"Have any last words?" Damon asked, in his usual cocky voice.

Kol, who had already seen me, looked at me again and smirked at Damon, "Actually I do," he said, "she's going to kick your ass." He said laughing.

Damon and everybody just looked at each other confused. _Guess I'll clear them out of their confusion._

Blurring over to Damon and Stefan, I kicked both of them in their chests sending them towards the humans, showing the veins around my black eyes, and yellow werewolf eyes.

Helping Kol up I brushed him off, and franticly checking him over for any injuries, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" I said holding him at arm's length.

Laughing, he pulled me in a hug he tightly hugged me as I also did, "I'm fine, I'm fine," when he pulled away, I slapped him upside the head, "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

Looking at him hard, he shrunk back trying to get away until I grabbed the back of his shirt and trapping him with my arms against the wall, "How many times have I told you _not _to listen to Niklaus boy?" I asked him emotionlessly.

Flinching, he drew up to his full height and looked down at me and sighed, "He's not my father he's my brother," he said, when he saw my raised eyebrow he corrected himself, "100 times, I'm sorry" He grumbled out.

Smiling, I put my arms around his neck and kissed cheek, "ok, now go home to the expensive house _I _paid for," I said stressing the word 'I,' "for Niklaus, and go to your room. And ignore everything that goes on downstairs; don't tell anybody I'm here." I said, slapping his butt, sending him on his way.

Blurring up the stairs, I opened the door to The Grill where everybody went in while me and Kol were talking. Walking up to the bar, I ordered whiskey and looked around the resurant and found the people I was looking for, along with Alaric Saltzman, Elena and Jeremy's guardian. Walking toward them, I noticed Tyler had the deasancy guilty, while all conversation ceased when I stood in front of the table.

"Well Tyler," I said looking at him opening my arms, "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Looking up from where he was fidgeting and got up to hug me. Hugging him I looked at his table with a smirk on my face from seeing all the shocked faces, and hearing their gasps.

"What the hell!" Caroline screamed, jumping out of her seat and drawing attention of nearby costumers, "Who the hell are _you?!" _she asked.

Turning Tyler around, I kept my arm around his shoulders, "Well luv," I said, my British accent coming out, seeing their eyes widen, I guess they figured out who I was related to, "my name's Isabella, and I'm Tyler's favorite Aunt."

Gasps were heard once again from around the table, and Tyler again looked guilty, while Caroline had all about fainted when she heard that.

"Are you related to Klaus?" Damon asked bravely, "You two look alike."

"I knew I liked you, you actually have a brain," I said, smiling a genuine smile at him, "Yes dear, we are related. I am his dear twin sister." I said while the color drained from everyone's face, except Stefan's.

After I broke that news, I had a chat with Niklaus about Kol, and told him not to do anything else without asking me first, and he agreed, knowing you couldn't bet against me. I then got caught up with my sons' and daughter's life's in Mystic Falls.

Now I am driving to the Lockwood Mansion to see Mason. Driving up to the large, white, three story house and got out of the car, walking in the door.

"Honey I'm home!" I yelled out to Mason knowing he would hear me, he is also a, werewolf.

Blurring in front of me, I saw the face of a dark haired and eyed, stubble faced werewolf, that had a myschivious smile on his face, he then pinned me against the wall and started kissing me hard and senseless. Slipping his tongue into my mouth in a lip-lock, he, at vampire speed, unzipped my halter top and freed my black, lace covered breasts.

While he kissed down my neck, nipping and sucking, I gasped out, panting, "Where's Tyler's mum?"

Coming back up I started to lick from his collar-bone, up to his ear, while he answered, "Carol's out of town to visit her sister, and Tyler's sleeping at a friend's house." He said, then procceded to rip my bra off to expose my breasts.

While I ripped his shirt down the middle, he blurred us upstairs and into his room and onto the red sheets of his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I got up out of the rumpled Mason covered bed, and out on his blue dress shirt and lacey underwear. Walking down the stairs, I picked up our clothes and threw them on the couch, and going into the living-room hearing voices. Seeing me coming into the room, everybody stopped talking and looked at me.

"Tyler it would be good if you would ask if you want friends to come over, especially ones I don't trust." I said while looking at Elena.

"Sorry Isa," he said while I walked into the kitchen.

Getting out four mugs, I poured blood in them for me, Mason, Damon, and Stefan. Walking back into the still quiet living room, I put the mugs in front of Damon and Stefan. Leaning against the doorway, I looked at them and their untouched mugs.

"Well, go on. Drink it." I said to them.

"How do we know you didn't put vervain in it?" Damon asked looking at me.

Going up to their drinks, I drank half of Damon's and gave him mine, "Happy?" I asked him, "Quit looking at my tits Damon." I said while he just chuckled when Stefan slapped him on the head, just as Mason came in the living room and I gave him his blood.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Damon was just staring at my tits," I said looking at Damon, who had a smirk on his face.

"They are good," Mason said grinning.

"Oh shut up!" I said smacking his head.

"What?" he asked all innocent, "all the guys in this room has already seen them except Damon." He said dropping the bomb.

Everyone looked at Stefan, who had been throwing Mason death glares, "What?" Elena screeched, "Stefan, you know her?"

"Yes I do," he said looking at me, "we were involved when I knew Klaus."


End file.
